Broken
by ohhbbyXD
Summary: keira has a secret that will change her life forever. can jak ever love again? and will he be able to help the new underground recruit that has to many secrets to count? and how does she use green eco so well? alot of differnt pairings.
1. Keiras secret :o

"Jak I-I need to talk to you" Keira said hesitantly, as she adjusted the hair out of her face as the wind sent it wildly flying in every direction.

"Yeah babe?"

Jak and Keira were driving down an empty street in kras city to meet up with Torn, Ashelin, Tess and Daxter at the racing garage to get ready to head back to haven city for a "reunion" party at the naughty ottsel.

"I'll just tell you later Kay? At the party?" She had a guilty but confident smile.

"yeah sure, whatever babe" he didn't really seem intimidated.

They took a sharp left turn and pulled up to the racing garage. Everyone was packing their favorite alcohol and party favors into the air tran, they chose to take it instead of separate hover cars so everyone could ride together, which was all the better in keiras head. She was avoiding being alone with jak for as long as possible. But she knew she HAD to tell him, because if she didn't, she'd choke on it. She was gonna tell him at the naughty ottsel. But on the other hand, this was supposed to be the biggest party in haven since it had been a year since the whole grand championship race team had been together, plus someone she secretly invited..

"Jak baby! How's it goin?" daxter yelled from inside the tran. Accompanied by Tess sitting beside him on the flat metal bench with her slim fury arms around his shoulders, with a bubbly smile like always.

"Dax, I just saw you yesterday." Jak replied in a sarcastic voice. Gently pulling Keira by the arm in after him taking a seat on the other side of daxter.

"I know, I know" "I just missed ya big guy" winking at jak in a pretend flirty kind of way.

"Alright everyone, Seatbelts!" Torn stated with a smirk, With ashelin attached at his hip as he entered the Tran with a bottle of Jack Daniels pre opened in his other hand.

"Too bad there aren't any" jak snapped back in joking voice, causing muffled laughter through the Tran.

The whole two hour ride to haven city was full of laughter and sharing hilarious stories that happened to them when they were young. Including Jak and Daxter's trip to misty island where daxter fell into the pit of dark eco. it happened to strike laughter. Everyone was just enjoying each other's company and passing around the Jack Daniels. Jak never was a drinker, well never more than one or two, but he had never really gotten drunk, he never felt the need to. So when the bottle came to him, he would only take a small sip and pass it to Keira. But for some reason Keira wasn't acting like herself. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and when the booze came around she wanted nothing to do with it, and she was usually up with the party. Now jak was beginning to worry.

"Is everything okay?" he asked sympathetically, already knowing the answer.

"I told you, I'll tell you when we get there." She replied, looking out of the dusty window with her feet pulled up against her chest. Seeming aggravated.

Everyone went silent as the Tran came to a fast halt and began to lower down on the opposite side of the lake where the naughty ottsel was located. Torn and daxter stumbled out of the Tran nearly falling off the side of bridge into the lake, that is, until Tess and ashelin ran after them guiding the way. Jak just waited as Keira slowly stood up and walked out of the Tran leaving jak by himself. He quickly caught up with her, she had her head down and pieces of her blue-green hair blowing and sticking to her cheeks where there were streaks of partially dried tears. She had her arms wrapped around her shoulders and she just stared and listened to her feet as they hit the concrete. They where about 20 feet from the naughty ottsel when jak decided to speak up.

"Look Keira, you know you can tell me anything. Ill love you no matter wh-"

"We need to sit down." She snapped back sharply.

Jak held the door open as she hesitantly entered. He followed her in and took a seat at the nearby booth. Not everyone was there yet, only the few that rode in the air Tran, so they had time to talk. She was sitting across from jak up against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Okay jak, I just needed to tell you that-"

"Hey cherries! Sig is in the building!" Sig and jinx both entered the naughty ottsel with liquor at hand and (of course) jinx's cigar smoke beginning to fill the room.

"Sig, Jinx!" jak yelled, running over to them and giving them a friendly hug.

"um, jak?" "hello? Weren't we just talking about something?" Keira said in an annoyed tone, but he still couldn't hear her. That was it, she had to get this secret out that she had been bottling up in side for way to long.

She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Jak, im pregnant!!" and over the music, talking, and popping of party favors, jak heard her alright. And so did everyone else in the naughty ottsel. Jak's face turned white and he ran over to her grabbing her small cold hands.

"w-w-what? But that's not possible, we never-"

"I know jak, that's why there's a problem, its-"

"My, my" razor said as he entered the naughty ottsel,

"So this is the famous bar of haven city. Oh, Keira darling, we can't stay for long, we need to get you over to your appointment with- oh hello jak." Razor said with a slightly disgusted face as he walked closer to the booth.

"Razor!" Keira exclaimed Ripping away from Jak's grasp and jumping into Razors arms.

Jak just sat there with no expression on his face. Trying to process what just happened. There was anger building up inside him but he refused to let it out. _razor? no way. wait, thats why she always stayed late at the garage._

He just sat there and watched with clenched fists as they shared a kiss. _Right in front of my face. Thanks keira. Thanks. That doesn't hurt at all. _

"well, we should get going Razor." She said in sweet innocent voice as she looked up at him. He nodded.

"bye jak" she said quickly giving him a "I-finally-got-what-I-wanted" smile.

Everyone in the naughty ottsel just stared as the couple departed and headed for a double seated zoomer. _Did this really just happen? _Jak thought to himself. No one dared to talk to him the rest of the night. He just sat there downing shots left and right. He had never drunken this much before but, what the hell, there's a first for everything.

"oh shit" he said to himself. I have to help train the new underground recruits in the morning.

* * *

next chapter is almost finished(:


	2. New girl

Jak was up all night. Tossing and turning, he couldn't stop thinking about her. About keira. _How could she do this to me? She could have at least broken up with me first. _

"Jak?"

"Yeah daxter?"

"You really need to go to bed, you keeping me up! And you have work to do in the morning."

"I know, sorry dax."

Jak then fell in to a deep sleep of blank thought.

The next morning jak awoke to the sound of his communicator ringing off the hook.

"11:00! Shit!" jak stumbled over and answered to torn who was all but happy.

"Jak, where the hell are you? You where supposed to meet Daron at haven forest an hour ago! She can't handle those huge dark eco infested flowers without you jak, you're supposed to be training her!"

"Torn I know, I'm sorry, I'm on my way now." jak replied running around finding clean clothes to put on.

"Jak, if anything happens to her, I swear!"

"Alright Torn, don't get your panties in a twist." Jak said with laughter in his voice.

_Click. _

"_Asshole"_ he thought to himself.

Jak ran out to the living room to find his fury friend snoozing on the couch.

"I'll catch you later daxter." He said fetching the keys to his zoomer and racing out the door. Daxter just nodded and fell right back to sleep.

Jak hoped on his zoomer and revved the engine seconds before he blasted through the streets of haven heading towards haven forest. He payed full attention to the road and within 3 minutes the forest entrance was in sight, but he didn't see anyone waiting there. Was this newbie really stupid enough to try to take eco infested plants by themselves? Jak parked is zoomer near the entrance and anxiously waited for the doors to open. He expected to see dark eco oozing from huge purple flowers and some little kid hiding in the corner. But that's defiantly not what he saw. He walked through the doors and the forest was practically glowing with life. The "eco infested flowers" were vibrant and purple, there wasn't a sign that dark eco had ever touched them.

"torn must be insane" "but where's the-"

"You must be the famous jak I've heard so much about" Daron stated as she walked out from behind one of the huge flowers.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm jak."

She looked nothing like jak had imagined. She had long hair that came down to about half past her shoulder. It was sandy brown on the top layer, and pitch black underneath and it swept across her forehead and partially covered her right eye. She wore a tight plain white t-shirt that cut off at the top of her bellybutton and she had short,blue jean shorts with gun holsters that ran down and connected to a strap at her mid thigh that held a small morph gun. She had navy blue gloves that started at her wrist and stopped at her fingers revealing her beige skin tone. Her shoes were simply a women's style of his own that fit snuggly to about halfway up her shin.

"_Nice." _Jak thought to himself

"Don't worry; I took care of the plants. Since you weren't here, I figured I'd give it a shot since the mission was in my category of professions. And it went pretty smoothly." Daron said in a confident but not bragging voice, Walking closer to jak and looking him up and down. Jak blushed and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"But how did you _heal _the plants? The only person that good at channeling green eco is Samos, the green eco sage. Torn sent me with the Arc welder to just wipe them all out."

Daron walked over to the shallow pond that covered a large portion of haven forest, sat down removed her shoes, and dipped her feet in to crystal clear water.

"I really don't know. I've always had a thing for nature, even when I was little, I could always heal plants and animals. I could even clear the water of toxins like dark eco. It's like whenever I need it, green eco just comes out of my fingertips. I'm not a very violent person unless I need to be."

As Daron leaned back and propped herself up with her hands, she spread her fingers in the ground, the grass looked as if it was wrapping itself gently around her fingers, like she was a goddess.

"Wow, that's very impressive. I'm surprised Samos isn't all over your case." Jak said as he snapped back to reality from staring at the seemed-to-be-living grass. But he didn't say anything about it to her.

Jak walked over beside her and sat down, avoiding the water. But watched as the water seemed to caress her smooth delicate feet. It was like the water enjoyed her presence. It was like _everything in nature _enjoyed her presence.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Daron"

"You too, jak. By the way, your eyes are amazing."

"Oh thanks." Jak replied, once again blushing. _Why do I keep blushing in front of her? _

"Well, I, uh, really like the color of your hair..." _nice one jak, that was smooth. _

"There's actually a story behind that." Daron said with a "my-past-kinda-sucked" smile.

"But I'll have to tell you some other time." She stated as she stared at the ripples her feet made in the water as she swayed them back and forth.

"Isn't there an underground meeting for trainers and students tomorrow?" jak said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, at 6." She said with a once again happy voice.

"Don't we have to show up together?"

"Yeah, I think that's what he said, but we better just in case. I don't wanna get torn all pissed off again." Jak said striking light laughter in the odd-but-attractive-haired girl.

"So, I'll pick you up at 5:30? Where do you live?" jak asked curiously, since he had never seen this girl around before.

"Just pick me up at the palace." She responded quickly and to the point.

"You live in the palace?"

"Yeah, my dad works there as an eco income accountant or something, so I have my own place there." She said like it was just an ordinary thing to people. She stood up and stretched her arms and began to head for the door. Jak quickly behind her.

"Did you walk here?" "I didn't see a zoomer outside when I came in."

"yeah, I like to walk." She responded in a drowsy voice.

"I can give you ride."

"No, that's really not-"she was cut off but jak butting in.

"Please? I have to drive by there anyway. You shouldn't be walking around at this time alone. Especially heading to the palace." jak pleaded with a you-know-you-can't-resist-me face. Daron rolled her eyes and nodded with her hands on her hips.

Jak lead her out the state-of-the-art top notch zoomer he was oh so proud of. But then he thought of the person who upgraded it for him. _Keira._ Jak shook his head to get her out of his mind and climbed on the zoomer. He let out his hand and Daron hopped up. She slid her smooth arms around his waist and adjusted her feet.

"You ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"As ready as ill ever be." She said pretending like it was a big deal.

He revved the engine and blasted to un-knowing speeds causing her to let out a little giggle, hold tighter and squeeze the back of his thighs with her knees. And the thing was, he _liked _it. Whenever he would go to fast for Keira, she would just nag at him to slow down. He mentally sighed as the palace came into sight, _but why? Why am I so disappointed she has to leave? I still love Keira. Don't I? _


	3. Unexpected swim

Keira anxiously sat waiting in the doctor's pure white office for the doctor to return. She was waiting for her ultrasound. After weeks of depression and not knowing what to do, razor convinced her that it was going to be alright with him by her side. So now, she was okay with it and couldn't wait to see if it was going to be a boy or girl. Though at times she regretted leaving jak and wished she hadn't done it so harshly. But since she was pregnant with this man's child and went behind Jak's back, she felt as if she didn't deserve either of them. Both of them where great guys in her eyes, but she had to choose, and her choice was obviously Razor. Though she chose razor with her _head_, and wanted jak with her _heart._

But she was happy with her decision, don't get me wrong, she LOVED Razor, but jak was just her first.

"Keira Hagai?" the doctor asked as if other people where in the room.

"Yes, that's me." She said with a nervous smile. The doctor looked extremely uptight. His hair looked as if it had pounds of gel slicking back every single one of his orange-blonde hairs. And his glasses where silver rimmed and square. He didn't seem too happy. Hence the fact he never smiled.

Keira layed back on the paper covered bed and glanced over at Razor walking through the door. He walked over and sat down on the stool next to her and gently held one of her hands in his. She looked in his eyes and thought, _I love him. _

"Lift your shirt please." She doctor said breaking the couple's romantic glance.

"Oh, sorry." She replied lifting her shirt slightly above her belly button and looking down at her soon-to-be-child and smiling in satisfaction. _I'm going to be a mother, with the most amazing person ever._ She felt as if she was truly happy for the first time.

The doctor applied a gel lubricant to her stomach and began to rub the ultra sound's handle over the baby causing keira to giggle.

"that's strange…" the doctor said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" Razor replied in a fix-it-or-ill-sue-you tone.

"Well, I can't seem to find a heartbeat. And the baby isn't moving." The doctor stated in a calm but knowing voice.

"What do you mean?!" Keira yelled at the seemingly ignorant doctor with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ms. Hagai, you've had a miscarriage."

--

"UGH, where _is_ he?" Daron complained as she looked at her phone that read 5:50.

She sat on the steps of the palace with her hand propping up her head waiting in anticipation as the wind blew through her loosely put up bun with somewhat wavy pieces falling in her face. She just stared at her low-top black converse tennis shoes until Finally jak came into sight. as he pulled closer she walked down the steps toward him, but he had a small fury friend accompanying them for the ride. An_ ottsel?_ She thought as he brought the zoomer to a halt.

"Are you ready yet? Jeez you take forever." Jak said with sarcasm. Daron just gave him a fake death glance and rolled her eyes as she hoped on the zoomer.

"Hey baby, I'm daxter." Daxter stated as he turned around on Jak's shoulder and propped is arm up on his head.

"Nice to meet you dax-"before she could finish the sentence, Jak floored it and they went flying down the street. Daron, trying to avoid falling off, latched herself as tight as possible to Jak's oh-so-toned body and grabbed daxter by the tail before he flew off behind them. While they where flying way over the speed limit allowed, they stopped at a red light and came up beside to people in a double-seated zoomer. One of them was a girl with medium length blue-green hair slouching in her seat with her arms draped over her stomach. And a guy with dark hair and a red jacket that looked very upset as her stroked the girl's knee. She looked like she had been crying. Then Daron noticed Jak looking over at the couple too, he had an extremely pissed off expression then faded into sadness. Daxter then glanced at Daron in a way to show her that Jak had connections with those people but she didn't exactly know why.

"You okay?" Daron asked as she noticed the blonde with a rather depressing look on his face.

"Of course, I'm fine." He replied with the fakest smile she had ever seen. He then turned his head around when he saw the light turn green from the corner of his eye. The couple turned left, and they kept going strait.

When they got there, there were parked zoomers surrounding the naughty ottsel where the "meeting" was being held. Everyone was already there, and they were late. Daron hoped off first and watched as daxter picked dead insects out of his fur that got caught while riding in the front. Then she turned to jak who was getting off and rubbing his face.

"What happened back there jak?" she asked in a concerned and caring tone.

"Nothing, okay? I'm fine; just mind your own business." Jak snapped back in an aggravated pitch as he walked past her and opened the door entering the naughty ottsel. Daron just stood there in shock, along with daxter.

"Baby, don't take it personally, his ex just told him she was pregnant with some other mans kid. And that girl back there with the blue-green hair was her. She just strait-up left him!" He told her in a soft voice like someone might hear.

"I know daxter. It's not his fault, I shouldn't have even asked. I just hate it when people are upset." She said sympathetically, looking down at her foot as it made a circling motion.

"Come on, we should be getting inside." Daxter announced

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here a little longer, I'll be in later." She said looking out at the dirty lake.

"Okay then, don't blame me if torn gets pissed." He said shaking his arms in the air.

"He won't do anything, I've known him forever. We've lived next to each other since we were kids." She said slightly smiling.

"Alright then, talk to you later." Daxter walked inside and was surprised to find that the "meeting" was only a small party so all the rookies could meet the more experienced and get to know each other. He walked over and hoped up on the bar, since _he_ owned the place. He glanced over and saw jak sitting in the corner booth talking to ashelin.

"I wonder what _they _are talking about." He mumbled to himself, hopping off the bar and sliding in beside jak on the booth seat. They stopped as soon as he was in hearing range.

"Well I hope you get your emotions for everyone straightened out, jak." Ashelin stated as she slid to the left and headed towards the bar.

"Where's Daron?" jak asked in an apologetic matter."I really need to talk to her about something…"

"she's chillin outside. I think she just wanted to be _alone_ for awhile." Daxter said as if he were disappointed in him.

Daron sat while her legs dangling over the dirty polluted lake just gazing at the stars, thinking about how stupid she was earlier. She should have known it was his ex, and she shouldn't have said a word. _i feel so sorry for him, seems like a hoe. I can't believe someone could actually do that to a person._ She looked down at the water for a minute and though,_ I wish I could harness enough eco to cure this disgusting lake. But I'm not that good._ She laid back and shivered as the concrete ground touched her back where her shirt cut off. Her bi-colored hair was spread out across the ground which made her feel slightly disgusted but she really didn't care. _Maybe if I wasn't so nosey, id be in there hitting it off with him. _She thought. Then she began to hear footsteps coming closer to her. Her stomach fluttered, she thought it was jak. _Maybe he does care, maybe he's-_ before she could finish her train of thought the face came into focus; and it wasn't who she'd was hoping for.

"Torn?" Daron stated surprised at his presence while sitting strait up.

"Hey, I was just leaving when I saw you sitting over here alone. It's not very safe you know. And I couldn't leave without seeing what was wrong with my all time best friend." He replied with slight laughter in his voice. He sat down beside her and joined her in dangling his feet.

"Yeah, I just don't want to piss anyone off again. I've already gotten to jak; I'm just so damn nosey! I don't blame him for getting pissed. I can't just keep anything inside; I always have to blurt it out." She said in a stressed out tone.

"You're not nosey; you just care about everyone and hate to see them upset. I've always noticed that in you." He replied in a sensitive and understanding voice.

"That's what you always say torn, I think I just blew all my chances of being…_friends _with jak, he probably thinks I'm an annoying freak now and-"before she could finish her complaint, Torn caught her lips with his and he gently touched her chin with his rough fingertips, and she finally had a moment where she didn't worry about jak, she didn't worry about anything, she finally had a moment where her mind was calm. _But was this what she really wanted?_

_--_

_Bet you weren't expecting that o.o_

_Ill update soon :D_


	4. Catfight

Daron snapped back to reality and pulled away from him.

"Torn!" she scolded.

"What? I thought it would be a good time to-"before he could finish Daron put both hands on his back and pushed him into the disgusting lake.

"Hey!" he yelped as he hit the water with a splash.

"I'm sure _ashelin _will thank me for this!" she yelled as she searched the water for torn. "_Where is that little-"_all the sudden she felt some one grab her foot that was still dangling over the water.

"NO, LET-"before finishing her sentence, she was pulled under the intoxicating water after a man that was about to get his ass kicked. He then brought her back above surface and wrapped his soaking wet arms around her. She fought and wiggled trying to get free from his death grip, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"UGH, Torn! Let me goooo! This is disgusting!" she snapped as she continued to attempt freedom.

"If you can break through yourself, I won't stop you; but I'm not letting go anytime soon. And by the way, I'm not dating ashelin" He replied in a calm tone.

"Fine, if your gonna keep me in here, I mine as well make some of this "water" partially clean."

All of the sudden a small amount around them began to glow a bright green, then it faded and the water about five feet around them was clear. It wasn't a surprise to torn; he already knew she could do this.

"Okay, now some of the waters clean, so enjoy your swim and let me go." She said with a smile no one could resist.

"Alright, fine" he said rolling his eyes. Daron immediately began heading for a ramp so she could get out of the lake as fast as possible. She crawled up the ramp dripping wet as her clothes where stretched out and cold. She stood up and watched as torn was close behind her ringing out his shirt. At least she had made the water clean or they would be cover in reddish brown goop. When she turned back around to face the naughty ottsel she saw that they had drifted down the boardwalk surprisingly far, so she naturally began to walk back.

"Daron, I'm sorry." Torn said as he walked from behind her.

"Oh really, for what?" she said sarcastically.

"For… everything. I was being an asshole. I shouldn't have pulled you in the water, let alone kiss you." He replied running up beside her.

"It's okay Torn; I just really want to go home and… _shower. _But let's just pretend this never happened._"_

"Uh, okay I guess. I just don't want to lose you, as a friend. I guess I just took it the wrong way." He said stopping in front of the naughty ottsel still dripping.

"Is okay." She responded shyly.

Torn pulled her in against his chest and gave her a meaningful hug, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You'll never replace me for a _new_ best friend will you?" she asked with a smile and slight sarcasm as she pulled away. Torn just laughed at her child like question.

"What?" she said with her hands now on her hips.

Before he could answer, jak walked out of the automatic naughty ottsel doors, quickly finding the two.

"Daron!" he yelled excitedly as he walked over to her, ignoring torn.

"I've been looking for you all over the place. I checked out here a while ago but I didn't see you." He said in a worried voice.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked questionably

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you, and to apologize for yelling at you."

"You yelled at her?" torn butted in as he heard what jak did.

"No, he didn't yell at me, he was just…in a bad mood and I pissed him off." She said putting her hand on Torn's chest preventing him from getting any closer to jak.

"Can we talk somewhere _else_?" jak insisted reaching for Daron's hand.

"Hey, I'll see you later Daron, I've got to get home." Torn added as he started heading for his zoomer.

"Oh, alright I'll see you later then." Daron half-yelled as torn hoped on his zoomer and started the ignition.

"Ew, I feel disgusting." Daron stated towards jak as she peeled part of her shirt up and slapped it back down.

"So when can we talk?" jak said watching her shirt drip with water.

"Uh, I don't know jak, I should probably get home and take a shower." she said with a disappointed face.

"Well, you could um, come over to me and Daxter's place for awhile. we have a shower." Jak suggested while slightly blushing.

"I would be up for the offer, but I don't have any other clothes with me…"

"Don't worry, I'll find something for you, really." Jak said with hope in his voice, as he climbed on his zoomer.

"Oh, fine." She said rolling her eyes and heading towards the already running zoomer.

"Daxter!!" jak yelled as he watched daxter peep his head out the door with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"What?" daxter yelled back.

"Me and Daron are heading back to our place, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm staying with Tess tonight, if you know what I mean." He said in a slurred manner as he winked and stepped back into the building.

"That should be funny." Daron said as she climbed on behind jak and secured her feet. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he blasted into the streets. Daron was tired, really tired, so she rested her head on Jak's back and her eyes gradually closed. Wind felt cold against her since her clothes had been sopping wet, but she was too tired to even shiver. Her hair was pulled out of its bun when she took an unexpected dip, losing her hair tie to the monstrous pit of no return, also known as the haven city lake, causing her hair to fly in all directions. She knew they were close when he began to slow down and slowly descend, and eventually stop. But she didn't unlatch herself; she just stayed there with her arms wrapped around him.

"You're gonna have to let go sometime." He whispered as he turned his head around as far as he could.

"I know." She replied slowly unraveling herself, yawning and stretching her arms.

Jak directed Daron up to the entrance of his apartment that was located in freedom headquarters. He got his keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the door, gesturing at Daron to come in.

"Nice place." She stated with her eyes wondering around the room.

"Hardly, it's like cleaning up after a two year old with daxter around here." Jak said with laughter in his voice.

"Oh, and the bathroom is down the hall, second to the left."

"Alright, thanks." She said as she began walking down the carpet-floored hallway until she came to the bathroom. She peeled off her clothes and turned the handle turning the shower on to full blast hot. She stepped in and just let the water run over her watching the water drip from her hair. _Great, I have to choose from animal or men's shampoo._ She thought to herself, choosing the men's. She lathered, rinsed and washed her body with axe: _men's_ body wash. _Of course,_ she thought, internally laughing to herself. She turned the nozzle to off, and tiptoed on to the rug. She wiped the fog off the mirror and examined her face that had mascara running down it. Then she blow-dried and brusher her hair thinking to herself, _why does jak have a blow-dryer?_ She internally laughed, wrapped a long white towel around her chest, and poked her head out the bathroom door, causing steam to pour into the hallway.

"Hey, jak, did you say you had something for me to where?" she half-yelled to him out in the living room lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah, there in my room laying on my bed, it's the door on your right." He yelled back.

Daron quietly walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked a few steps and opened the door to Jak's room. When she walked in, she flicked on the lights and walked over to his queen-sized bed. She was surprised to find that his room was actually _clean._ His bed spread was evenly made, his clothes where folded and put in drawers, his boots where neatly lined in his closet, and his night stand was clear with an alarm clock and lamp. He left her his smallest grey t-shirt that wasn't as baggy as she predicted and a pair of black sweat pants that drug to the floor. She began to head out to jak when she heard someone knocking at the front door, so she froze. She could hear as jak walked to the door, then she heard a _girl's _voice but she couldn't make out what she was saying. So she slowly opened the door and tiptoed through the hall stopping where it met the living room, she was finally close enough to where she could hear what they were saying.

"Keira? What are you doing here?" jak asked as Keira invited herself inside the apartment.

"Jak, I just really need to talk to you. Remember back when we were kids and we promised that we could tell each other anything, and everything? Even the way we _felt_?" Keira pleaded with her face seeming to melt off her face.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Jak, I had a miscarriage, and I've come to realize who I'm really in love with."

"Uh, where are you going with this?"

"Jak, I'm still in love with you! I don't know who I was trying to kid." She said as she leaned in to kiss jak who didn't want the same.

"ACHOOO" Daron exclaimed as she let out the loudest sneeze she had ever produced. _Oh shit. Perfect timing stupid._ She thought mentally punching herself as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"What was that?" Keira whispered as she began walking towards the hallway where Daron was located.

"Oh, that's probably just-"jak tried to add but Keira already found what she was looking for.

"Um, hi." Daron said with a smile as the green haired damsel approached her.

"Who the hell are you?" Keira exclaimed with a disgusted face.

"Uh, I'm Jak's friend, Daron." She said slightly moving back and pressing against the wall.

"Jak baby, will you tell that _rat _to get out of here? I want to be alone with you." She asked as she walked up close to him grabbing for his hand.

"Don't call me that-"jak tried to get out before being interrupted by Daron.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Daron exclaimed as she ran over to Keira grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around so they were facing each other. Jak was stunned; he didn't know what to do. So he stood there making sure they didn't pounce on each other.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RAT? LAST TIME I CHECKED I WASN'T THE ONE GETTING PREGNANT BY SOME FREAK AND THEN RUNNING BACK TO JAK BECAUSE '_you've come to realize who you're really in love with.' _She stated in a mocking tone_. _

"Honey, you had your chance, but you where to busy skankin around to realize it. You're lucky jak will even look at you after that let alone let you in his _apartment." _Daron continued to yell with rage in her voice. Keira just stared at her with a blank expression.

"I've got to go." Keira replied softly gesturing towards jak as she opened to front door and walked out.

"Oh my gosh, jak, I'm so sorry. Were you going to take her back? I just lose my temper sometimes, maybe I can go apologize before she leaves and then you can…ugh, do whatever you were going to do."

"Actually, I couldn't have done it better myself." He admitted sitting down on the long suede couch.

'Oh, well I guess I'm not sorry then. I just can't believe she had the nerve to come back." She said as she sat down beside him criss-cross style on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just kind of hard because at one point I really was in love with her, and if you hadn't done that, I probably would have ended up taking her back." He admitted guiltily sitting back against the cushions of the couch.

"Well, are you still in love with her?" Daron replied as she yawned and unknowingly laid her head on Jak's lap, bringing her feet up to meet her chest. Jak just looked down at her brown and black hair and smiled.

"I don't think so anymore. I may have found something better." He whispered to himself as he watched the 19-year-old fast asleep on his lap. He gently wove his arms under her stood up, and began to walk back to his bedroom. He then slipped her under the covers and tucked her in. _I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. _He thought as he clicked the lamp off and just watched as the light from the living room poured in on her as she slept. He leaned over making a slight indention in the mattress, gently swayed her hair out of her face and placed a small kiss on her smooth slightly tan forehead. He then felt accomplished and walked out of the room slightly cracking the door open. But what he didn't know was that Daron was awake the last two or so minutes while he was in the room, so she felt his good-nights kiss, but was oblivious to anything else that happened, like her "are you still in love with Keira?" 

question. So she just laid there with a smile while being indulged with scent of jak as she clenched one of his pillows and laid her head on the other, falling fast asleep once again.


	5. Down for the count

She hated nightmares. Not just because they where nightmares, because she was have the same one over and over again. It was the night at the hospital when she was being born. Her mother screaming in pain and being swarmed by doctors in white coats with her mother's blood speckled on them. Her mother was a very petite woman who wasn't capable of giving birth, but she decided to take the consequences anyway. They wouldn't let her father in, so he stood outside of the room sobbing. It was horrible. The doctors came to a conclusion that her mother wasn't going to survive no matter what action they took, but there was a 20 chance of saving the child if they pumped her mother with Dark eco. How you ask? Because Dark eco has been known for granting miracles, like in Daxter's case. So if the eco touched the child in a certain way, it would save its life. But if there was too much, it would kill it in an instant. So the doctors shoved four needles in her mother with blood trickling down her arm from each puncture. Her eyes began to turn purple as the dark eco began surging through the wires into her veins causing her to cringe in pain. Finally, the child emerged and let out piercing screams that could liquefy concrete. They rushed the child whose hair was permenitly dyed black from the dark eco to the nursery dripping with dark purple blood. The mother was left with empty needles still in her arms as the doctors rushed out of the room allowing her father to come in. he walked over to her and grabbed her cold purple-tinted hands. Her voice was raspy and quiet, but as her last words, she coughed out

"Name her Daron. And never tell her of this." Her eyes drifted closed and her neck relaxed slowly falling back onto the pillow, as a tear that glowed green streaked down her face.

--

Daron jolted awake with her eyes bloodshot and cold sweat running down her face. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but she knew it was the nightmare she had about once a week. She shook her head to get the image out of her head, and then drew her eyes to the alarm clock that read 10:07. She slowly pulled the covers from over her, rubbed her eyes, and stood up stretching 

her arms. She then lingered into the kitchen where she was surprised to find daxter cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"Daxter? How did you get here?" she asked with her hair a tangled mess.

"Oh, good morning, looks like you had a rather…_rough night_." Daxter replied winking while flipping a flimsy piece of bacon.

"But anyways, jak picked me up and dropped me off here so you didn't have to be by yourself. He had an underground meeting that torn called him to, seems that there's someone new running haven now. It was pretty early this morning, so he should be back soon." Daxter replied not taking his eyes from the popping bacon.

"Oh, that should be fun." She replied as she stretched out her arms and plopped down on the couch curling into a ball. She then heard her phone ring from the coffee table in front of her. She slid her hand out and grabbed it hesitating to answer.

"Hello?" she mumbled

"Hey its Torn, I was just calling to say that you and jak have another practice mission at noon. It's at the strip mine. Only a few metal heads that leaked in, so I think you can handle it. Just have jak show you the basics." Torn ordered as his voice began to soften.

"Um, okay, does jak already know?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him; he's leaving from the meeting now. It ended a couple of minutes ago."

"Okay, talk to you later Torn."

"Alright, bye. And be careful please."

"Don't worry; I'll stay with jak the whole time. And I'm not that pathetic. Ugh, okay bye." She replied

"Alright, sorry, bye." Torn said as he chuckled and hung up.

"Oh, and I washed your clothes for you too. There in Jak's room on the nightstand. " Daxter blurted

"thanks." She said aloud. _I bet there ten times to small now. _

She walked past daxter and into the bedroom surprisingly finding her clothes to be in just fine condition. She took off Jak's oversized sweat pants and grey t-shirt and put on her jean shorts and white somewhat belly shirt. She then slipped on her gun holsters right on her mid-thigh, and slid her hands in her navy- blue gloves with the fingers cut out. _Did he wash my gloves? Ha, yeah he did. _She internally thought as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her long volumized, strait hair. _I wonder why my hair got brown in it. I thought it was all black until I was like five._ She then walked back out to the living room to find daxter watching the news; they were interviewing the new baron. And he looked surprisingly like praxis. She walked over to the door and slid on her black all-star low top converse and joined daxter on the couch as the TV went to a commercial.

"Have you seen my gun? I kind of need it." Daron asked as she picked up her phone reading the time.

"Yeah, it's over on the kitchen counter." Daxter replied not taking his eyes off the bra and panty commercial that glazed over the screen.

Daron rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen grabbing her gun and locking it into her holster. She then heard someone fidgeting with the doorknob, so she walked out into the living room and watched as jak walked in.

"You ready?" he asked as he spun his keys on his finger.

"Yeah, let me just grab my phone." She replied as she headed toward the couch.

"Hey daxter, I'll be back later." Jak stated as Daron walked up beside him.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." He replied flicking through the channels on TV.

Jak and Daron headed down the steps and toward his zoomer. Jak jumped on first and Daron close behind him, but she heard something like footsteps close behind them so she whipped around to find herself looking at nothing. But she knew something was there.

"Did you hear something?" she asked as she slung her leg over the zoomer and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, what did it sound like?"

"I don't know, footsteps I think."

"I think you're just paranoid. I was my first time leaving the city walls." He lied to try to comfort her while revving the engine and blasting towards the other end of the city. She rested her head on his back and watched as the city seemed to melt together as it past them. They finally pulled up to a place she had never been before, parked, and entered a place that looked like you where entering a computer hard-drive. Jak guided her over to a blue transporter and drug her through it, not letting go of her hand.

When they were in the transporter, it felt as if everything was cold, not like snowy cold, just like a small chill you get when you step outside in autumn. Everything was so bright she couldn't even open her eyes. And it felt as if they were walking on water. When they got to the other side she was amazed. She 

had never been on the outside of the city before. Even though it wasn't the most beautiful thing ever, it was something new to her.

"Are those _pools_ of dark eco?" she asked with curiosity walking closer to the large puddles of purple bubbling liquid.

"Yes, but don't get distracted, remember why we're here." He replied gently grabbing her arm and pulling her beside him as they began to walk around a huge dirt hill.

"right." She said as she pulled her gun from her holster, keeping it near her chest as they stopped and looked around the area for the couple of metal heads torn warned them about. But what they saw around the corner wasn't what they were expecting. Daron's face turned paper white as her lungs seemed to collapse inside of her. Jak stood there with his hand resting on his gun prepared for the worst. And this was the worst. In front of the two underground operatives where at least 100 metal heads that seemed to be waiting for them but didn't come straight for them.

"I-I thought Torn said there were only gonna be a f-few." Daron stuttered as she had eye contact with one of the creatures.

"Just don't move. I won't let anything happen to you." Jak whispered as he slowly began to step back.

"Well, well. Seems like you too are right on time." A raspy voice said from behind them. The two of them eased around and met glance with a tall lanky man in about his late 40's with dark brown hair that was somewhat long and covered his forehead. Daron recognized him as the man on the news. The new baron. He was standing on a hill with a pool of dark eco slightly to his left.

"Alright, I'm going to make this quick, you, the girl, I need you to come with me. You're the one who channels green eco with ease right?" he asked already knowing the answer as he started to approach them from the dirt hill with a chained metal head practically foaming at the mouth.

"I-uhh, no..." she said nervously fidgeting with a piece of her hair and backing away.

"Oh really?" He said curiously as he made a gesture behind his back without Daron or jak noticing. And within the blink of an eye, a metal head armed with a blaster gun, shot right at her and before she could turn and run, it penetrated her in the left side of her torso making a slash effect from her side to slightly around her back, and the fiery blast seemed to melt her skin as she fell to her knees grasping her wound as blood trickled though the spaces of her fingers.

"Daron!" Jak screeched, mentally punching himself for not being there to take the hit for her. He dropped and put his hands around her not knowing what to do. All he knew was that he was going to kill him, but he couldn't come off as that type so he kept his mouth shut, gridding his teeth to nearly powder.

"So Daron, since you can't heal yourself, I suppose you're going to bleed to death." He stated as Daron looked up at him with rage in her eyes, and then cringed as pain shot through her spin and exploded under her hands. Then she realized he was right, so she had no choice but to heal herself, revealing who she really was and finally exposing herself to people she was hiding from since she was born. So with no other choice, her hands began to glow over the gash in her side and it gradually began to shrink until it looked like she had never been touched. Jak just watched in amazement as she lifted her hands without a sign of blood.

"It seems like I've finally found you." He said in a low tone as he walked closer with his pet metal head snarling and tugging at the chain.

"It's taken me 19 years to finally find you, I must admit, your great at hide and seek. You must feel lucky your father got you out of the hospital before I got there." He said as he smirked and unchained the metal head and directed it to go join the others.

"What are you talking about?" jak demanded him to answer as he stood up and took a step closer.

"Why don't you let her tell you, I'm sure she's just dying to get it out." He stated as jak glanced at Daron still on her knees with her hands on her lap.

"Look, what do you want from me?" she demanded standing up about 4 feet from jak, but not making eye contact.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." The man replied, while her vision began to blur.

She couldn't see strait, when she looked at jak and that man, it was all blurry, like everything was melting together. She suddenly felt weak, too weak to even hold herself up. She then noticed jak was having the same effects, and then she couldn't hold herself any longer, so her body forced her down to her knees then collapsed to the ground face first with a thud. Before her eyes gave out she could see jak falling to the ground on all fours. _Fight it jak._ She thought since that's all she was capable of doing at the time. Her eyes began to feel like someone was forcing them closed with their thumbs so she gave in to the urge and drifted her eyes shut and felt the texture of the dirt her face was resting on fade to numbness.

"Oh, and jak, before you pass out, please remember to thank Keira for me. If it wasn't for her, I never would have found you too." He chuckled as all her senses shut down into a black thoughtless sleep.


	6. injection and puncture

If you were wondering, the name "Daron" is pronounced like "Dare-in" or "Darin" I just like the spelling better with an "o" (:

* * *

Jak's eyes fluttered open to the scent of dry dirt caressing his nose as he was passed out. It was now about one in the morning, and the pitch darkness seemed to lie on top of him. The only light was that of the green star that shone dullest here every night. All the metal heads seemed to be gone. He jumped to his feet and searched frantically with his squinted eyes in search of Daron, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"He took her." He spoke aloud to himself kicking a rock about the size of a baseball and watched as it skipped over the cliff that lead to nowhere.

He rubbed his face in disappointment as he began walking delusional towards the transporter. He then felt a sharp pain jolt from his leg that seemed to wake him up a bit. It looks like the metal heads had a bit of fun before they left. His leg had a gash the size if a banana running down his outer thigh, the same kind of wound Daron had. He pealed his pants from around his gash that stuck with blood and dirt, and then limped though the transporter collapsing again on the other side feeling the shocking pain run up and down his leg hundreds of times. Luckily, Ashelin was there programming new data into the computers.

"Jak! What the hell happened to you?" she scolded running over to him.

"find her." He whispered.

"Torn, get the paramedics here now; I'm at Vin's old place." She demanded shouting into her phone and holding jak's head up with her free hand watching as his eyes rolled back into his head, and his eye lids close.

--

The cold, rough concrete scraped against her cheek as she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. It took a minute for her pupils to dilate and her body to get back the sensation in her nerves. She sat up with her knees pulled close as she rubbed the blur out of her eyes. _Where am i? _She whispered trying to find detail in something around her but it was far too dark, besides there probably wasn't even anything in there. Her shirt was still ripped from where she unexpectedly got blasted in the side, so she sat there observing it and found that there was a blood stain also left behind. As she rested her back against the stone wall, a shiver zipped through her spine causing her to scrape her back on the jagged surface. Easily enough the scratches disappeared. Everything was so quiet. She wasn't used to it, haven city was awkwardly loud. So she looked up and noticed a small hole on the top of her dungeon-like cell that let in little light from the green glowing star that drifted about at night. But her silence was broken when she heard footsteps heading towards the iron door that stood in front of her. She watched as someone unlocked the door with a clank, and let light pour into the room causing her to shield her eyes. It was the man that took her back at the strip mine, and along with two others that where armed. The man gestured the two men towards her and they each took one of her arms and yanked her to her feet. If she knew one thing, it was not to fight a guard.

"I can finally begin on my new project." The man stated walking closer to Daron as she slumped over as her arms were being held. She could feel the two men's tight grip cutting off her circulation and leaving her limbs dangling while they began pulling her out of the room behind the baron. They followed a long narrow tunnel with walls similar to the walls of her cell. The tunnel seemed downward sloped and 

leaded to a large titanium door. When the door opened, the room was small and her heart dropped as she finally realized what was going to happen to her. In front her, was a flat iron table similar to those you sit in at the dentist's office. It had hand cuffs at the arms and legs and was made of the same metal the chair its self was made out of. There were computers lining the room, and a wooden table standing next to the chair with syringes and needles scattered across it. And the best part was, she was deathly afraid of needles.

"NO!" she screamed frantically fighting to get away from the guards' deathly grip by twisting her arms to get them loose and moving backwards.

"Don't try and fight me." One of guards muffled while slightly chuckling. Then guards brought her closer to table and easily slung her delicate and nimble body onto the chair and locked her hands and feet into the hand cuffs. She just laid there, since there was no use in fighting anymore. She felt the cold metal of the chair tingle against her back sending goosebumps all over her body. Her pupils dilated as it grew darker and the door shut causing a small light to flicker on from a posable lamp beside her. She looked over as a man dressed in all white with a small mask over his mouth approached her.

"Hello Daron, for the next two and a half years, you will be injected daily with five doses of a dark and green eco combination by needle and puncture." The doctor informed her coming out of the shadows with a syringe filled with an extremely dark green substance inside and a needle that was about half a foot long, holding it upright in ready position. Daron tried not to look intimidated by the man but couldn't help but feel pure fear fill her insides with a numb but painful feeling. She wanted to scream, to beg for mercy, to burst out of the handcuffs that held her back, and to kill the man that brought her here, but she found herself in a position where she couldnt speak, let alone move. She felt like there was something lodged in her throat that allowed her to breathe but not talk. So she just laid there with her head resting on the cold metal surface as the man began to speak again.

"First, ill have to inject this manually into your abdominal, then hook you up to the machine that will continue for three minutes, gradually increasing months after months. But after about two years, we'll hook you up to the main machine. The one that converts eco into an electrical state and injects you with bolts of electricity. But you're not strong enough for that yet." He continued after not getting a reply from his statement.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she finally choked out as she raised her head and looked the man strait in the face.

"Because, well as we both know, you have an unlimited supply of green eco running through your veins. That was the miracle the dark eco blessed you with. Well, that and life, and the fact the dark eco only stayed in your hair. And since green eco heals, and it's in your body, it somewhat "healed" your hair by canceled it out and making it half brown, or your true hair color. So dark eco touched you perfectly. But that's beside the point; the baron needs you to produce green eco to simply heal his troops, making them invincible. since there is a limited amount in the wild that is." He explained picking up his rather large syringe and preparing for the first injection.

"What troops? There's no war going on. Most metal head mind to themselves now. And the city walls hold them off anyways." She snapped getting even more pissed off.

"Look, that's private information that I'm not permitted to tell." He replied in and aggravated tone. He then stood up and slowly injected the needle into her stomach in a sideways manner while the eco mixture mixed with the blood in her artery quickly spreading through her body. She screamed in agonizing pain, as her body wanted to curl but was restrained to laying flat. She had never felt such misery in her life. Her stomach seemed to sizzle as the doctor retracted his needle with blood trickling down the smooth silver surface. Her eyes burned as hot tears ran down her face. This was defiantly the 

most painful shot she had ever gotten. But the worst was still to come, before the stinging of the injection seized; the doctor was already sticking four normal sized needles into her arms. Each puncture felt like a gunshot to her. She screamed and shivered as he flipped a switch to "on". She watched as the once clear tubes connected to the needles adjusted in her arms, began to fill with the black and green Eco. When it reached her skin it felt as if lava began running through her system, gradually melting all of her insides. It hurt to breathe, and stung every time her heart beat. Her vision began to blur and she couldn't hold her head up any longer. She wanted more than anything to just rip the wires out of her arms and to just jump into jak's safe and protecting arms. That's the only person she trusted. She knew that if jak could have protected her, he would have, but something had happened to him to that neither of them could have predicted. And Keira, that_ bitch _ratted her out. For all she knew, this was her fault; it was Keira's fault that she was going through this pain, getting Eco pumped through her veins, bleeding and left to die in this prison cell of hell. But how did Keira know she was hiding? And how did she know who to tell? She was pondering these questions while putting up with excruciating pain that no good person should ever go through, when everything went black again, and the pain seemed to slowly fade into a constant ache that stayed with her as the Eco forced her to sleep.

* * *

thank you to everyone whose been revewing, you've really helped :D

next chapter will be up soon.


	7. unhealing wounds

* * *

Jak violently awoke with sweat dripping from his face and breathing heavily with his eyes bloodshot, finding himself in a clean, white, hospital bed with IV's running through his arms. He was undressed with only white shorts and the bandage that sealed the gash in his leg. He heard a voice talking to a doctor on the other side of the door leading to his room, but he couldn't quite tell who it was. The door then creaked open and the person he never wanted to see again walked in.

"You awake?" the green haired damsel softly asked while closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, turn the lights on." He demanded in a pissed off tone as she flipped the switch and watched as the lights flicked for a minute.

"Are you feeling better? They said it was from a metal heads claws, it would have been worse if it was an actual bite." She asked trying to break the awkwardness they seemed to be drowning in.

"Yes Keira, _I'm_ fine. But Mar knows what's happening to Daron right now. The baron wanted me to thank you for ratting her out. Because if it wasn't for you, he would never have found her." Jak said not yelling but in an I'm-extremely-pissed-off-at-you tone as he ripped the IVs from his arm and stood up towering over Keira who cringed up like a scolded puppy.

"Jak, I'm sorry, I-"

"Whatever Keira, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." Jak stated sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face and small drips of blood running from the places on his arms where he took out the needles.

"Jak, would you let me explain please?" she pleaded sitting next to him on the bed and resting her hand on his unclothed, warm back. He didn't respond so she began to tell her side of the story.

"I was walking in the parking lot up to Razor and I's apartment when a guard asked me to help him fix the carburetor in his air tran right fast. So I agreed, I walked over and as I walked past the opened back door, he pushed me in and closed it before I could run. I got trapped inside and I was yelling and screaming trying to kick the door open but the doors are air locked so I had a slim to none chance of getting out. But the weird thing was is that we weren't going anywhere. As I stopped fighting, a voice came from over in the corner. He told me to tell him everything I knew about Daron. I told him that I had no idea who she was, but then he threatened to kill Razor, you, Daxter, torn, Ashelin, Tess, Sig, Jinx, and my father. So I told him everything I knew. I tried to tell him little things that meant nothing but he saw right through me. Then he just threw me back out into the parking lot and drove away. Jak, I'm sorry, I had no choice." She pleaded fidgeting with her hands in her lap with a guilty expression on her face.

"Look, you can't change what you did; we need to focus on finding Daron now. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"well, then baron has been making mid-night trips to dead town recently, I know this because he has me fix his zoomer to cope with the setting of dead town, you know, make hover over dirt and water better, and to make it have a higher range of flying to extend over the pillars and such. Maybe there's something there." Before she could finish her sentence jak jumped up and began putting his shirt on over his head and gently slipping his pants on over his wound. He buckled his boots, secured his goggles on his forhead, and loaded his gun opening the door to leave.

"thanks." He said closing the door behind him. Keira sat in the lonely hospital room on the white bed where jak had just been laying until he was out of sight. There where little blood stains that leaked out of jak's bandage and onto the sheets. She stood up and grabbed her purse, thinking about if she had made the right choice in telling him where Daron was. It could be putting all of her friends at risk. And most importantly jak. Was he really capable of rescuing someone with a huge gash in his leg that could possibly be infected? She shook her head to rid her mind of the worried thoughts that consumed her, and pushed the door open and headed towards the main entrance where Razor waited with the car started. She climbed in and they took off with a then trail of smoke coming from the exhaust pipe.

* * *

It was about five in the afternoon. She woke up again, but this time, she couldn't move, or at least moving was the last thing on her mind because if she even twitched it sent shocks up and down her spine. So she just laid there against the cold dirt covered concrete ground as she began to hear rain hit the roof. Soon, the rain began to drip and slightly sprinkle through the hole in the ceiling spraying her with a slight mist on her cheek, seeming to cool her hot and melted skin. To think, she has to go through this again in about sixteen hours. _Is this all I have to live for now? _She thought as she fought the pain and sat up criss-cross rubbing her dreary eyes that only wanted to sleep. She looked down at her stomach and realized that the wound from when the doctor first injected her was still there.

"It's still there?" she whispered to herself gently touching her puncture and cringing at the pain that came from it. _What's happening?_ She internally pleaded as she crawled over to a puddle that formed as the rain streamed in from the hole in the roof. When she looked at herself, she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was pale white with a light tint of sickly purple, and her hair had turned completely black with a light tint of green and looked teased, like she had been electrocuted, but not as bad. And her eyes where no longer shocking green, they where dark brown. _I look disgusting!_ She shrieked in her 

mind as she caressed her face with her petite cold hands, watching her now black hair dangle over the puddle of water and dampen as the rain continued to sprinkle in. eco injections weren't supposed to take this much effect until about the fifth time around. But her body was reacting differently to it, instead of enhancing her to produce more green eco, it's actually killing all of it in her system, slowly killing _her._ The Dark eco was making green eco backfire. She couldn't even heal herself anymore. The wounds were staying as fresh as they were when she first got them. Making them five times as vulnerable to infection and virus. She laid her head down on the rough surface of the ground gripping the puncture that wouldn't seem to heal, gridding her teeth in agonizing pain as her veins burned with heartbeat, her wrists and forearms stung from the IV needles, and her abdomen blazed from the now bleeding stab from the syringe like shot. Her body couldn't take it anymore, it was only a matter of time before her body couldn't take anymore, and escape the pain she wanted so badly to get away from.

* * *

Jak found himself in the employee parking lot in the back of the hospital. He needed a ride to get to get dead town, and fast. And from formerly working with krew, and let's just say, he knew how to hot wire some things. He walked up on a nice double seater with R72 jets and a brand new platinum engine that would run like a charm. He popped the hood and found the wires he was looking for easily connecting them together causing a slight spark that burnt his finger.

"MOTHER OF-"he began to yell, hitting his head on the hood that was above him. Then he noticed someone coming from the back exit of the hospital. _Shit._ He whispered quickly shutting the hood and jumping into the already started zoomer and blasted through the dark parking lot.

"Hey! That's my car!" the man called shocked at what just happened.

"I'll bring it back, I promise!" jak shouted behind him and revved the engine heading out to the main streets of haven.

* * *

Ashelin paced the room nervously biting her nail and pondering on Daron's whereabouts. Ashelin and Daron had always been pretty close friends; it was always the three of them, ashelin, torn, and Daron. Since they all lived in the palace and weren't allowed to leave when they were kids, all they had were each other. They would always sneak out of the palace and cause trouble with the local yakcows grazing in their fences. Like yakcow tipping, and attempting to ride them. But they always got caught by the krimson guards who would make them sneak back in without anyone noticing. They weren't half bad back in the day. Daron was the one person that ashelin felt she could tell anything too. Other then torn, she was probably the closest friend she had.

"Ashelin, get some rest, she's gonna be fine. I know she will. And I just got a call from jak; he's going to find her." Torn said as he sat up from his twin sized bed that he moved into freedom headquarters after the old underground hideout got to cramped. He also realized who he was really in love with after figuring out it wasn't Daron. And it was the eager redhead pacing back and forth, reading the monitor in the middle of the room.

"I know Torn, I'm just worried about her." She said walking over and sitting beside him on the small bed making a slight dent in the mattress.

"Its gonna be okay. When has jak ever failed a mission?" he said in a comforting voice as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah but there's a first time for everything, and what if she isn't even-" and cutting off her words were Torn's lips pressed gently against hers ending her worries and calming her nerves as she pulled away and smiled laying next to him and falling asleep.

* * *

Jak waited as the second set of air-tight doors spun and unlocked opening into the muddy and swampy land filled with ancient buildings and crumbling pillars. He soon found what he had looking for, while he was gone to kras city, the new baron had a makeshift prison built in the middle of dead town. He must have made it run-down to fit the scenery and make people think it's been there for centuries. It was clear that everyone was gone except the prisoners that lurked inside. Including Daron. But at the front entrance, two _wasteland_ metal heads slept and acted as guards against intruders like himself. He watched as their chests rose and retracted with every breath they took, and matched it with his own. He slowly tiptoed through the mud trying not to make squishing noises with his feet slowly moving past the two drowsy monsters. His heart rate quickened as he got further towards the open entrance. He finally got to the cold stone floor of the prison and took a sharp left stopping and allowing his heart to slow down. He began to walk the dark first floor looking at all the dead corpses, bones, and dead metal heads that took to living in the jail cells. He past one girl sitting in the corner with her eyes wide open as she fidgeted with her torn up brown skirt as her face and body twitched, letting out electrical currents of what seemed to be blue eco through her black and blue hair and close around her body. He would be back to help the live people, but he needed to find Daron first. And besides, there weren't many _live_ people left. He kept walking past cell after cell of dead metal heads, bodies and bones. Then something in the last cell on first floor made him do a double take. She was barely recognizable, but she was in there. Stopping in his tracks, he ripped the heavy titanium door off its hinges as his dark side was beginning to show, and ran inside the hazy unloving cell, falling to his knees. He moved the hair from the 

face of what used to be Daron. Her hair was black, her skin pale, and cuts and gashes all over her body. He sat on his knees beside her, lifting her head and holding her small frigid hand. he knew what had happened to her, he knew they had pumped her veins with dark eco and mar only knows what else, and her body couldnt contain any more eco that it already had naturally, but she was still warm close to her chest. _if i had only come a couple minutes sooner, your such a piece a shit, jak. _he thought to himself.

"please." He asked as he pulled her colorless cold body close to him and on top of his knees. He felt no pulse, no response, and no happiness that she once brought to everyone. But before Jak could decide on what to do next, he heard a door slam shut and footsteps echoing toward him in the slim bewildering hallways.

* * *

Heh, sorry to leave you hanging…

Ill post the next chapter soon though :D


	8. violent rescue

The footsteps approached him from the other end of the hallway. Jak couldn't just leave Daron here like the rest of the dead corpses and run, and he needed to get his anger out, who better then to beat the living shit out of then the doctor that killed her? He had enough of people he was close to die, and he couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"Hey! Who are you? You need to get out of here! This is private business with the baron, GAUR-"before the surprised doctor finished his sentence, jak stood with his eyes dark, hair grey, and his mind only thinking of ways to make this man go through the pain and agony he and Daron had both gone through and greeted him with five long, black, blade-like fingernails penetrating through his heart and torso, rupturing through his back. Jak grinned in his Satanistic state of mind as he slowly pulled out his nails and watched as the doctor fell to the ground with blood pooling around him. The now dark jak grinned in satisfaction as he turned and picked up Daron's body bride-style, and stepped over the dead doctor blocking the entrance. He quickly walked down the cramped hallways toward a back entrance he didn't notice before, trying to keep control over his dark state and trying not to be seen by anymore guards or doctors. He creaked open the back door with his foot and exiting the building where he found himself in the empty, dark, and rainy deadtown. It was a few steps before Jak's dark side began to withdraw sending him crashing into the mud with Daron slipping from his arms. It had been over two years since his dark side took over, the withdraw kind of made him woozy. He felt the cold wet mud soak into his skin and the gash in his leg start to sting again as he gently stroked Daron's arm who was beside him and luckily landed in the wet grass.

"Jak!" Torn yelled, shielding his eyes from the rain and running toward them with mud flinging from his boots.

"Get her to Samos, maybe he can heal her." Jak said as he rubbed the blur from his eyes and stood up, wiping the mud from his face. Torn kneeled down beside her and checked her for a pulse, but felt 

nothing. His heart dropped, his hands shook and he awkwardly stood up and backed away, trying to preserve what just happened. Had he just lost one of closest friends?

"Jak, I don't know if Samos can heal people who are dead." He said as his voice shook.

"What the hell are you guys standing around for? Get her on here!" Ashelin demanded with rain and tears dripping down her face that soaked her clothes as she brought a krimson zoomer and parked it next to them creating ripples in the watery mud. Torn picked Daron up with water dripping from her dangling hands and fingers, and set her in the wet passengers' seat as torn and jak crammed in on each side of her.

* * *

"Daddy, I think I made a huge mistake. I never should have told that man I knew Daron. I should have kept denying it." She whined to Samos as he was trying to meditate in freedom headquarters.

"you can't change what you've already done, keira." Samos said not opening his eyes and staying in the meditation position.

"Samos, we need you." Jak projected with the lifeless girl in his arms as he kicked open the door with Torn and Ashelin close behind him. Jak laid the girl on the floor and watched as Samos floated over felling the girl on her forehead.

"I'm sorry my boy, even I am not powerful enough to bring life to the dead. The dark eco inside of her is keeping her deceased and not allowing the green eco to heal. Eventually the dark eco will have killed off all of the green eco, thus permanently killing her.

"What do you mean? She's not permanently dead?" jak asked anxiously

"No, well Yes she's dead, but bringing her back to life will mean the death of someone else. It would just be like switching positions with her. But to do it the other person plainly sucks the dark eco from her allowing it to enter the other persons. Like giving it a gateway to go somewhere else."

"So how do you do it?" Keira asked pushing her way through the circle of people that surrounded Daron.

"Keira, no, it's out of the question." Samos abruptly stated glaring at his daughter.

"But daddy, I'm the cause of this mess! I should be the one to take the downfall." Keira yelled pointing at herself.

"Keira, you're not doing it. I am. So what do I do? We don't have time for this." Jak interrupted questionably.

"Jak no! You'll die!" Keira yelled running over to him, and grabbing his arm

"Well, you have to touch at an entrance to the inside of her, but you have to have "saving her" in your mind, like allowing the eco to cross over into you. The best way to do it would be by joining your lips." Samos stated matter-of-factly as he gestured to the girl lying on the floor. Keira cringed as she heard what her father was saying, knowing he had to kiss her, but knew it was for Daron's life so kept her mouth shut. And without saying a word, he nudged Keira out of the way, knelt over the cold lifeless girl and pressed his lips to hers, keeping in mind what he was doing it for, his lips began to tingle with a hot, burning sensation that seemed to drip down his throat melting his insides. Everyone watched as both Daron and jak began to give a purple slight purple glow most powerful where their lips met. He couldn't move, not even if he wanted to, until he felt a slight jolt zip down his back causing him to pull away from Daron who continued to lie on the ground. He stood on his knees beside her, he felt dizzy and incapable of holding himself up. He fell face first right beside her, his leg now burning more than ever, and fell asleep. Not sure if he would wake up this time.

* * *

When jak woke up, he was on Torn's twin sized emergency bed that always stayed at headquarters, on top of the blankets. Glanced down and noticed that the gash in his leg was gone without a trace, and he felt _re-energized._ He heard someone in the elevator and sat up thinking it was Samos, and was going to ask him if Daron had made it or not. But he was surprised who greeted him at the entrance holding some _get well soon_ balloons.

"Jak!" Daron screeched jumping out of the elevator and wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head on his chest, still holding the balloons.

"I got these for you!" stated sarcastically, since she was the one that was practically dead, holding out the three balloons and pulling away from him.

"Oh, thanks." He said taking the balloons and awkwardly smiling.

"That's the fakest smile I think I've ever seen. The balloons are only a joke." She said giggling as she walked further inside the room.

"But, I just came over to say thanks for, you know, uh, saving me and all. Samos told me you wouldn't die because you already had dark eco inside you, so it would just cancel out." she stated as stood in front of jak.

"No problem. Anytime. I'm just glad you're alive." He said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" she said as she began walking towards the elevator doors. Before she got all the way, jak grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, and nervously jak wrapped his arms around her and nearly crushed her spine. Daron just stood there as he pulled away and realeased her. jak blushed as she smiled at him.

"sorry."

"its cool. And you have to take me to spargus sometime, ive always wanted to go." she added as she headed for the door, but stopping for an answer.

"Of course." he replied with confidence as he sat back down on the bed and watched daron decend in the elevator.

**The end.**

_Or is it?_

* * *

thanks to everyone that followed my story and reviewed(: you really helped :D

im considering making a sequal sometime in the future... but idk. what do you think?


End file.
